


Love Letters

by Mikasa361



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, even though it's not a new ship, lord help me I'm back on my bullshit, new ship for me to lose my mind over, these dorks god dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasa361/pseuds/Mikasa361
Summary: When Takuya finds a note in his shoe locker, he's not entirely sure what he's in for...
Relationships: Kanbara Takuya/Kimura Kouichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Love Letters

Takuya didn’t know what to think when a small folded piece of paper fluttered out of his shoe locker and onto the floor. He certainly didn’t recall putting it in there- he had nothing so urgent after school that he’d need to put a note in there to remember it. It was very clear someone slipped it in there, but when he picked up the note and opened it, he didn’t even remotely recognize the handwriting. His eyes scanned over the words, trying to get a hint of who it may have been.

_ I’m not sure how to properly express this in words. But the thoughts that have been in my mind for the past while are almost impossible to keep bottled up like this. _

Oh boy. That didn’t sound good.

_ The truth is, I’m hopelessly in love with you. I don’t know where it started, or why. I don’t know what may come of me telling you, or if I’ll ever get the courage to tell you face to face. But getting to know you these past few years has been an absolute thrill- perhaps it was your strong will or your boisterous nature that drew me in. But truth be told, it was the half smirks, the fierce gleam in your eyes, the way you took initiative in everything you did that made me truly realize...I wish I could do more right now than write this… but the anonymity of a letter is much safer for now…  _

_ For now, that is. I do want to tell you in person, sometime soon. I need time to figure out what to say. It’s easier to write things out in a letter, you can reword a sentence many times until you get it right.  _

_ But speaking aloud... _

That’s it. Takuya found himself pleasantly surprised- looking at the first paragraph, he was concerned that there was someone who had some not-so-nice things to say. But a love confession…? He smirked, the same half-smirk that his admirer was talking about. 

At the same time, he wondered who this mystery woman was. Or at least, he assumed, though there were very few people whose attention he’d wanted to grab these days…. he frowned at the thought of having to turn this person down. With the number of people at this school, surely this person was someone he didn’t see in that way already, right?

He wasn’t sure. 

…

“Seems like a writer,” Kouji mused as he read the letter for what appears to be a fifth time. His brow furrowed, almost as if there was something else that he wasn’t talking about. Takuya knew prying it out of him would be like fighting one of the Royal Knights with just Agunimon on his arsenal. “Bit of an introvert, probably overthinks when they talk…. that’s it. I got nothing.”

“I know them, that’s for sure.”

“That’s a given. But this person definitely left out a lot of important details on how you know each other.”

“It’s on purpose,” Izumi chimed in, “I mean it has to be, right?”

Kouji shrugged. “I mean I guess. I dunno.”

Izumi sighed and gestured for Kouji to give her the note. “...Yeah no, I’m not getting much either. I wonder if Kouichi might be able to analyze it.”

“He hasn’t been around much,” Kouji replied, “honestly, he’s been pretty busy with classes. Usually when I go to Mama’s, it’s just the two of us hanging out, Kouichi almost never leaves his room.”

“That’s concerning…” Takuya muttered. “I wanna know who this is.”

“Why not write something back and leave it in your shoe locker? Like…” Izumi sat back to think about it. “Stick it in one of the slots on the door so that it’s clear this person should check it out. I mean, if they know where it is, they’ll probably come back to drop off a new letter.”

“Seconded,” Kouji grunted, checking his text messages. “Can’t find out if you don’t give them the courtesy of a reply.”

“Mm,” Takuya hummed. He took a swig of water from his bottle. “Yeah… Hey, anyone have a pen? I’m not sure if I can wait until tomorrow to write this.”

Izumi chuckled. “Always do. Here, have this too.” She handed the pen and a small slip of paper.

“A receipt?”

“Best I’ve got. Unless Kouji can steal some paper from his dad’s office.”

“Be right back,” Kouji said promptly, getting to his feet and slipping into another room. He returned with a small notepad. “Keep it, he’s not gonna miss this one.”

“Aren’t you generous,” Takuya replied with a grin. He then got to work- writing a response that is not even half as well-written, but at least gets the message across. 

Hey. I know I know you, but I really want to know how I know you. Is there any way we can meet face to face? Just… talk? 

He finished writing and handed Izumi back her pen. He then folded the note and slipped it into his school bag. “I really hope whoever this is can reveal themselves…”

“Might be a while,” Kouji replied. Takuya found this strange, but he did have a point. 

After all, if this person was going to keep themselves anonymous… they were probably not going to give themselves away that quickly.

…

Takuya got back to his locker the next day after school- and the note he’d so expertly managed to lodge in the slots of the door was, in fact, gone. His eyebrows raised, for he’d half expected the note to still be there. He wondered if maybe it did manage to fall in somehow.

Upon opening the locker and taking out his shoes, he noticed nothing in the locker. Nor was there anything in his sneakers. The note was totally gone… Hopefully it made it to the right person. It wouldn’t have been embarrassing if someone else found and read it, but he knew it wouldn’t have made it to the right person. 

Something deep down was also saddened that there was nothing else in the locker. He didn’t know  _ when  _ the note was removed from its spot, but he did hope that there would be a response in the locker. Perhaps in the next few days he’d need to check- there was a part of him that wondered if maybe the person left their letter on a dare. It certainly wasn’t outside the realm of possibility.

And while that would be disappointing… 

Perhaps, knowing his luck, it wasn’t a far off possibility at all.

…

It’d taken a solid two days before he got another note back. This time, it was resting in his shoe. It was gross to think that the note landed there, but Takuya was moreso grateful to have gotten a reply at all. Actually, he was intrigued. Almost  _ excited _ , even. He ignored the part of him that told him that this note could potentially say “haha just kidding have a nice life”. 

But there was no way someone would put that much effort in and then look for the reply note just to give that kind of a reply.

Right?

Takuya opened the letter.

_ I’m scared. I might be overthinking things, but I did also believe that it’d be a long shot that you’d reply to my first letter. I didn’t think I’d be your type at all, nor do I believe that now. Everyone you’d been into up until now has always been confident, strong, people that were like you in some way. _

_ Really, that’s what’s holding me back, knowing that you might turn me down. I don’t-- I don’t have the same fire that you do, the same swagger in my step. It’s why I’m afraid to drop too many hints that’d give me away. _

_ But if you insist, if you need some sort of a clue as to who I am…  _

_ I left this enclosed. I hope this helps. _

Indeed, something slipped out of the folded paper and onto the floor. Takuya knelt down to pick up a small chain- one he knew was quite familiar but he didn’t know where from. What fell with it, though, was a train ticket dated from 2002. This was a pretty significant hint- it was someone he’d known since before junior high, at the very least. 

That also meant they’d seen him at his cringiest moments, which made him wince.

…

“2002?” Junpei looked at the train ticket once more. “That’s interesting… And familiar. Note the date.”

“Yeah, that is strange. I don’t know why I’m blanking so hard…”

Junpei didn’t respond to this. It was an unusual silence, but once again Takuya chose not to pry this time. “I dunno… You gonna respond?”

“I feel like I have to… I really need to get to the bottom of this.”

“I’ll leave you to that,” Junpei answered with a wink. He started walking away, much to Takuya’s dismay.

“H-hey, get back here!”

“Nah man, I need to get some stuff done. You have fun though!”

Takuya frowned as he watched his friend walk away. He certainly wasn’t going to be much more help. He then shrugged and walked to the nearest tree, taking a seat up against it and pulling out the note pad that Kouji gave him. He eventually got into a cycle of write-erase-write-cross out-get frustrated-crumple the paper-start anew-repeat. Takuya had a good thing going when he heard a voice from not too far away.

“I’m aghast- when did you start writing in a journal?” Kouichi’s voice piped out, and Takuya looked up. He smiled- he’d been hoping to see Kouichi at some point in time. 

The young man hadn’t changed many things about his appearance since they’d first met, he’d ditched the maroon long-sleeve a long time ago, but he’d always been inclined towards shades of green in his wardrobe. Seeing anything else was just disorienting.

“Well hey there, nice of you to make an appearance. How you been?”

Kouichi shrugged. “Honestly, kind of busy. Lots of things going on at once, very little time. What about you?”

“Trying to decipher someone’s love letters. Seems they have nice things to say about me, but very few things to say about themself.” 

“Odd. You’d think they’d want you to know who they are?”

“It seems they do, but they’re nervous or somethin’. Nobody in the squad has been much help. Maybe you can have a crack at it?”

“Mm, I can look?” He picked up the two letters that Takuya had laid out next to him and hummed. “....Huh. I can’t get much out of these letters- what did they leave you?”

“A chain and a train ticket. That’s it.”

“Let me see?”

“Sure thing, buddy.” He handed the two items to Kouichi, who looked them over. “A train ticket to Shibuya station? Maybe it was where you met?”

“...Hm…”

“The date though- didn’t you say this was Shinya’s birthday?”

“Yeah, but the only people I actually met that day were… No no, there’s no way.”

“Mm, yeah, Izumi would probably have been more direct, wouldn’t she?”

“She would have told me in person.”

“True…” Kouichi frowned. “Hm. The chain though- looks like it’s special to this admirer. I haven’t seen anyone in the squad with anything like this.”

“Looks like something Kouji would’ve worn once.”

“Mm.” Kouichi’s brow furrowed in the same way Kouji’s did when he had a lot on his mind. “I assume you’re planning out a response?”

“Yep. I wanted Junpei to help me, but he just up and left.” Takuya huffed at that. “I swear, everyone in the squad has been giving mixed signals- either they have no idea who it is or they know and refuse to say anything.”

“Would it make a difference either way?”

“Well… A little?”

“Hm.” Kouichi sighed and took a quick look at what Takuya had drafted so far. “...Frankly, you don’t need to make it a fancy thing, just be straight forward. I can guarantee you, whoever this is isn’t looking for a novella. They want you to be yourself- that’s what they like, right?” He gave Takuya a smile and set the items down. “I need to get going, but I hope you figure out who it is- they’re pretty lucky if they’ve caught your attention with letters alone.”

“I- uh, maybe you’re right,” Takuya gave a wry laugh at that. “See y’later, try not to overwork yourself.”

“I’ll try not to,” Kouichi replied, giving a quick wave and turning to walk off.

Takuya frowned as he worked on his letter.

Even Kouichi seemed…. Unusual. 

…

  
  


And so this back and forth continued for weeks- this admirer gave very genuine, kind, and yet still vague letters while Takuya wrote quick notes asking questions. He did get to know smaller details about this person, very subtle hints that gave him inklings of who could possibly be writing these letters. And all the while, everyone in the squad seemed unsure as well. 

He sighed as he opened his locker before the start of school, seeing a folded piece of paper on top of his indoor shoes. Instantly he grabbed the note, unfolding it to see something he’d been hoping to receive for weeks.

_ Alright, I’m convinced… I’ll meet you after school, behind the school building. You’ll know who it is, trust me. _

“Well about damn time,” Takuya said aloud- he’d forgotten that nobody else around him knew what he was talking about. One of the girls on the swim team gave him a strange look. She raised her eyebrow at him and walked off. He narrowed his eyes, but she didn’t notice or pay any mind.

Takuya stopped caring about her and looked back at the note. Finally, he was going to have some answers. 

…

The school day felt much longer than it usually did- a few times the teacher had to either toss a piece of chalk in his direction or say his name numerous times until the teacher once again had his attention. A few people snickered either way, but none of them were worth the mental energy. All of Takuya’s focus went to the fact that finally, after weeks, he would finally get some real answers. 

Standing behind the school, he wasn’t paying attention to how long he’d been waiting. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, and so on. While he knew he hadn’t been waiting long, he still spent the time looking over the letters he’d received over the weeks. A lot of them had been much softer in tone since the first two letters- which had been saying something. Instead of focusing on how nervous they were, they would say little things about themselves… and say a lot of what they liked about Takuya.

“Been waiting long?” A familiar voice came up from his left. Takuya’s heart stopped- he hadn’t, despite keeping the person’s gender ambiguous, expected a masculine voice, much less a voice that he knew so well. Maybe he was overthinking as this person did. Maybe he was so nervous that he  _ thought  _ he knew the voice as well as he did, but---

Takuya wasn’t going to know if he didn’t look up from those damn pieces of paper. 

_ One. _

_ Two. _

_ Three.  _

Takuya looked up and his eyes widened. Standing in front of him was none other than Kouichi Kimura- still in his school uniform, but keeping the jacket folded over his arm. All of the hints that had been given to him- especially the train ticket- suddenly made much more sense.

“Kouichi…?”

Kouichi’s deep blue eyes were wide with nerves- but he tried (very badly) to cover it with a sheepish smile. “H-hey…”

“It was… you?”

“Yeah I, um… So I, uh… I love you?”

Hearing the words aloud flooded Takuya’s heart with relief.

Not just because he finally found out who this person was.

Not just because he didn’t have to break anyone’s heart.

But because the person sending him these letters was the person  _ he’d been hoping it was _ . 

_ Oh my god, he’s never been cuter, has he? _

He had to suppress the urge to startle the young man and kiss him. Kouichi was equally as scared as Takuya was, even more so. Kouichi was, in fact, looking away, trying to avoid showing too much of that fear. He didn’t want his heart to go into overdrive, so instead he smiled, and he smiled  _ wide _ . 

“Hey… Kouichi, look at me.”

Kouichi did so, his face looking more shocked as he took note of Takuya’s expression.

“Hey, I…”  _ Say it, moron. _ “I love you, too.” Kouichi covered his mouth. “I do. Really, I do. I can’t really express it like you do in your writing, but… That’s… what you like about me, right?”

Kouichi blinked for several seconds, trying to register just what the hell he just heard. But then his smile returned- one of relief, of happiness, and…

Takuya placed a hand on his arm, pulling him just a little bit closer. Kouichi was the one to close the gap and pull the other boy into an embrace. Takuya had forgotten the Minamoto-Kimura twins had a pretty serious growth spurt towards the start of high school, so Takuya leaned his head into Kouichi’s shoulder. He felt a warm spot against his temple, and the temperature in his face rose a few degrees. 

“I’m… I’m so glad…” Kouichi murmured as the two stood there, enjoying the warmth of the hug. Takuya heard the choke in his voice- and he held him just a little tighter. 

He’d have a few words to say to the squad later about keeping things hidden, of course. 

But at the same time…. He wouldn’t have had it any other way. Perhaps it was better that nobody said it out right. And yet.

He knew that the warmth of their first moments together would’ve been there. It would’ve been just as exciting and sweet. He didn’t want to pull away just yet… He’d enjoy this just a little longer. Takuya gave a little contented hum, closing his eyes and letting the feelings settle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, my first actual work in a while. I'm not sure how good this is considering it's 1 AM now, but I'm pretty content with it as of now. 
> 
> Inspired by [ this post ](https://imaginedigimon.tumblr.com/post/626553822406475776/well-since-you-asked-for-frontier-stuff-how-about) which made me think "wow wait no this is so wholesome and cute and I'm---" 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I ALSO HAVE A DISCORD SERVER. Go [ here!](https://discord.gg/3sgydrsbw9)


End file.
